In it to win it x
by Megan-Vampire-Cullen
Summary: Bella & Rosalie r part of the Phoenix High School. Bella is the captain.  The team go to Forks High to compete with them.  But a month later she has to move Forks with her mum, brother and sister.  Full summary inside please read and review .x Please
1. Chapter 1 x

**Hey so if you have been reading my other stories then I just want to tell you that I am still writing then I am just having writers block but not many people are commenting and I don't know if you like my stories any more? Anyway I though I should start a new story. I had this idea after I read a story about Bella 150 years later after The Cullen's left that she became a single. I don't know how I got this idea from that but anyway here it goes... Hope you like it... Please Review .x**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

**Chapter 1 .x**

Bella (POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first day writing in you. My dad (Charlie) gave you to me at Christmas. He told me that he had to go away for a while because he has a new job. He said that he would miss me and that he misses me already. My mum, sister, brother and I live in Phoenix. We have been living here since we were born but soon we have to move. My mum doesn't want to be away from my dad that long and she has just found a house. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but Bella will do. I am 17 years old. I have lived in Phoenix my hole life and I don't want to leave. I am the head cheerleader at Phoenix high school. Today is 20th January 2010. I'm sorry for not writing in you but I have had a lot to do. I am moving to Forks on the 28th February 2010. I guess I should tell you about the rest of my family huh? Well my sisters name is Rosalie Lillian Swan. She is 18 years old and has a twin brother (Jasper). So people say they don't look alike but I think they do. She is second in command in cheer-leading. She loves looking at herself in the mirror and fixing cars. She has a boyfriend in Forks. She moved with my dad but came back 2 weeks later. With all these stories about her dream boy and that she thinks he's the one. She thinks I will love Forks but I don't know yet. I don't think I have anything else to say about her except that I love her. My brothers name is Jasper Whitlock Swan. He is 18 years old and is Rosalie's twin. He is good at fighting, football and at tell how you are feeling. My mum were to start? My mums name is Renee Higgenbotham Swan. She looks a lot like me but I don't see it I think she is beautiful. She doesn't know how to work technology. She can't cook and she acts like a kid most of the time. _

_Well diary I have to get up soon and make breakfast. I will write in you soon .x_

_Love Bella .x_

I finished writing in my diary and put it in my drawees next to my bed. My room was very plain. My walls were purple. I have one window. I have a computer table with all my school stuff a single bed with pink covers and a television. But I love my room. I got up and walk to my door. I open it slowly so no one can hear and tip toe out. I was about to walk down the stairs when I see my sisters room door open. I walk up to her door and peek in. There she is looking at herself in the mirror again. "Morning Rose." I said. "Morning Bells." she said back.. I shut her door and start walking door the stairs to see Jasper sitting waiting for me. "Morning Jazz." I said to him. "Morning Bell. What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Hmm What do you want?" I asked him. "I want a breakfast please." He said. "OK one breakfast for my favourite brother coming up." I said to him while he walks out of the room and into the living room. I decided to make one for everybody so I don't have to stay in this kitchen for long.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" I shouted to them. "We're coming!" Rosalie shouted from upstairs. I started putting the knifes and forks on the table when someone grabbed me from behind and started spinning me. "Stop Ple- Please." I tried to say. "I love you so much sis." Jasper said cuddling me. "I love you too. Can I go and get the food?" I asked him. "Of course." he said sitting down at the table with mum and Rosalie. I walked in to the kitchen grabbed 2 plates and started walking into the living room. I almost fell when I felt 2 hands holding my waist. "You are so clumsy." He said in between the laughs. I placed the 2 plates in front of Rosalie and Mum. "Thank you Bells." They both said. "I'll just go and get your breakfast." I said to Jasper. I walked back into the kitchen grabbed the last to plates and walked into the living room without falling this time. "Here you go." I said to Jasper putting the plate in front of him. I put mine in front of me and sat down.

5 minutes later I was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Come on Bella we need to get to school." Rosalie said to me standing at the kitchen door. "OK let me just dry my hands." I said getting the towel. "OK I'm ready." I said to her. We all got into Rosalie's red BMW and headed off to Phoenix high school.

* * *

_**Songs that helped me with this chapter:**_

_**Fearless – Taylor Swift .x**_

_**Fifteen – Taylor Swift .x**_

* * *

**Hey Guys .x **

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review .x**

**Do you think I should keep writing this story?**

**Love You .x**

**~Megan .x**


	2. Chapter 2 x

**Hey so thanks to all the people who have put my story on their favourites or story alert or even author alert .x Thanks .x Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Which were _sammii19, sassygirl91, FaNgTaStIc RoSe, AllisonteamEdward, Twilight Gleek and Vampyregurl09. _Anyway hope you like chapter 2 ..x**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

"Guys breakfast is ready!" I shouted to them. "We're coming!" Rosalie shouted from upstairs. I started putting the knifes and forks on the table when someone grabbed me from behind and started spinning me. "Stop Ple- Please." I tried to say. "I love you so much sis." Jasper said cuddling me. "I love you too. Can I go and get the food?" I asked him. "Of course." he said sitting down at the table with mum and Rosalie. I walked in to the kitchen grabbed 2 plates and started walking into the living room. I almost fell when I felt 2 hands holding my waist. "You are so clumsy." He said in between the laughs. I placed the 2 plates in front of Rosalie and Mum. "Thank you Bells." They both said. "I'll just go and get your breakfast." I said to Jasper. I walked back into the kitchen grabbed the last to plates and walked into the living room without falling this time. "Here you go." I said to Jasper putting the plate in front of him. I put mine in front of me and sat down.

5 minutes later I was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Come on Bella we need to get to school." Rosalie said to me standing at the kitchen door. "OK let me just dry my hands." I said getting the towel. "OK I'm ready." I said to her. We all got into Rosalie's red BMW and headed off to Phoenix high school.

* * *

**Chapter 2 .x**

Bella (POV)

"Rosalie can you turn around I think I have left something." I said to Rosalie while taking everything out of my bag to try and find my diary. "Bella if you are looking for this here." Jasper had the diary in his hand and was handing it to me. "Thank you so much, I love you. Why were you in my room?" I asked. "I was looking for your diary to give it to you." he said. "Did you read my diary?" I asked Jasper. "Of course not Rose did." he said. "Hey I did no such thing." she said. "Oh and Bella you forgot to mention how awesome I am in your diary." she said while closing the door to her car. I am going to kill her.

"Bella get out of the car." My best friend (Sophie) said to me.(**Picture of Sophie on Profile .x)** "OK I'm coming." I said opening the door. "Bella!" my friends shouted. "When I say jump you say?" I cheered. "How High." they cheered back. "Guys you ready to show it?" I said to them. "Of course." they said back. "Where's Jason?" I asked. Jason is one of the boy cheerleaders who is the best.(**Picture of Profile .x)** "He is in the canteen saving us a seat." Sophie said. "Let's go and get him then." I said to Sophie. "Bells Where Jasper?" Rose asked me. "Hmm I don't know? Probably with his mates. I'll go see. Guys! Meet you in canteen." I said and walked off to find Jasper.

"Jasper! Jasper. Your really hot sister is coming towards us." One of his mates said to him. "Hey sis." he said to me. "Hey bro, Rose is looking for you. And hi Guys." I said to them. "Hello Bella." they said to me. "Where is she?" he asked. "She's in the canteen." I said. "Bella, Where is my super hot girlfriend?" Gary said to me. "What Sophie? She is in the canteen with the team." I said to him. "Thanks Babes." Gary said and started to walk off. "Bella you coming?" Jasper said as him and the team walked off. "Yea." I said and ran to caught up with them. "Guys can we go to my locker?" I asked. "Yea sure." Jasper said. We went to my locker and I put my school stuff in it and then closed it again and left my diary in my bag. "OK so are we off to the canteen?" I asked. "Yea."

We all walked into the canteen and found the team sitting at our table. "Hey." I said. I got a lot of "Hello." or "Hello Babes." or "Hi Bells." and stuff like that. Just when I was about to sit down the bell rang. "OK guys we have to practise at lunch because we have to go to Forks in 2 days." I said. "Meet me at the hall at lunch OK?" I asked them. "OK." They all said.

My Monday timetable is this:

_Maths - Mr. Roberts _

_English - Mrs. Armstrong _

Interval

_Biology - Mrs. Amherst _

_Music - Mrs. O'Leery _

_PE. - Mr. Walter _

Lunch

_Administration – Miss Smith _

_Hospitality – Miss Reed _

So I was off to Maths to fell the power of Mr. Roberts I don't think he is that bad but everyone else thinks he is. It's just because he makes them do work. I walked in the class to find Mr. Roberts at his desk. "Good Morning Sir." I said to him. "Morning Bella." he said back. Mr Roberts was about 37 years old but he didn't tell anyone his real age so we just guess. I found a seat and sat on it but I was sitting to the most annoy guy in the hole class. I was about to stand up and move when I realised there was no seats left. This is just excellent isn't it? I asked myself. "pss Bella? Bella!" He shouted/ whispered. "What!" I said. "One nil." he said to me. "Joe get a life. Seriously." I said to him. "Mr Roberts Bella is annoying me." He told the teacher. "Joe shut up please and just do your work." Mr Roberts said back. Ha-ha he got into trouble and I didn't Ha-ha. This class went fast because the next thing I know is that the bell rang and I was the last one to get out of the classroom. "Goodbye Mr Roberts." I said to him. "Goodbye Bella Have a good day." he said to me. "You to." I said back to him.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I made my way to the hall. "Hi Guys are you ready?" I said to them. "Of course Bella. Let's do it." Sophie said. "Rose can you press play please?" I asked her. "Yea." She said pushing the button. As soon as she push play Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus can on. "Guys just go for it OK?" I said to them.

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

We were all swearing near the end of it. So we all sat down and had a drink of water. After we practised that for most of the lunch we went and got our lunch and went to the rest of our classes.

* * *

_**Songs that helped me with this chapter:**_

_**Can't Be Tamed – Miley Cyrus .x**_

_**Bubbly – Colbie Caillat .x**_

* * *

**Hey Guys .x **

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review .x**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA THEY WANT ME TO HEAR? .X**

**Love You .x**

**~Megan .x**


	3. Chapter 3 x

**Hiya .x I'm sorry I didn't updated yesterday but my sister had her baby girl. So I think I should give this chapter to her. Sorsha .x Thanks to all the people who read my story and I hope you keep liking it .x**

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

We were all swearing near the end of it. So we all sat down and had a drink of water. After we practised that for most of the lunch we went and got our lunch and went to the rest of our classes.

* * *

**Chapter 3 .x**

Edward (POV)

"Eddie? Get up now." Alice said nicely. "EDWARD GET UP NOW!" She shouted in my ear. "Alice I have been up the hole time. What is it?" I asked her. "You need to get ready for school." She said happily. "OK Alice so where is my clothes?" I asked her. "They're on your bed silly." she told me and left. I got out of my bed and went to take a shower. God! The water was so nice. "Edward Man. You in here?" Emmett said. "Yeah Man, I'm in the shower." I said to him. "Mum says dinners ready." He said to me. "OK tell her I'll be there soon man." I said to him. "Well do." He said and walked out. I grabbed a towel and started drying myself then I put my clothes on and made my way downstairs.

"Morning mum, Alice, Emmett. Where's dad?" I asked. "He's at work." my mother said. "OK, Well Alice, Emmett we need to go." I said to them. "What so you can see Tanya?" Emmett said. "God I hate that girl." Alice said. "Same." Emmett said. "Guys that's my girlfriend." I said to them. "And we don't like her." Emmett said. "Guys that's enough." My mum shouted. "Get to school." She added.

15 minutes later we were at school. As soon as I stepped outside I had hands around my waist. "Eddie I missed you so much." Tanya said. "Hi." I said back. "Hi can we get out of the car pack now." She asked me. "yeah sure." I said while she grabbed my hand into the school. As soon as we were inside the school she pined me up against the wall and started to kiss me. She wouldn't stop. I started kissing her back after the 3 kiss.

"Guys no PDA in school." Emmett said walking to his class.

Bella (POV) **So sorry about changing pov I was getting bored and didn't no what to write about.**

"Bella your dad called." My mum said as soon as Rosalie, Jasper and I got home from school. "OK I'll call him." I said to her. I picked up the house phone and dialled my dads number and let it ring it ringed once and he picked up.

"Hi Dad"

"_Hey Bells."_

"Did you call?"

"_Yea I was wondering If you and your team plus the boys would like to come tomorrow and you can practise down here?"_

"Yea dad that would be good Thanks I'll go and ask them."

"_OK Bye Bells see you tomorrow."_

"Bye I'll call you later." I said to him.

"Mum. Dad wanted to know it the team and the boys want to go down tomorrow since we have the Forks High Cheerleaders the day other tomorrow?" I asked my mum. "Yea that would be OK do you want me to call the rest of the teams?" she asked me. "Yeah mum that would be great." I said to her. "Mum I'm going to go to bed. And can you remember to phone the school and tell them please?" I asked her. "Of course babes. Night Night." she said to me.

I walked up to my room and get my suitcase out and start to pack.

* * *

**Hey Guys .x **

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review .x**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA THEY WANT ME TO HEAR? .X**

**Love You .x**

**~Megan .x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im so sorry I havent updated I am going to today.x im just writing the chapter now. I just wanted to saw you the character although you you might not no how the people are. Im not going to give you any clues or anything but it u have any questions, ideas or just want to chat. Email me or leave a comment. Oh and merry christmas and happy new year. Hope santa was good to you.

if you dont think my ideas of the pictures for the characters just let me no and if u have an idea of a person I may change it just let me no .xx

Love megan .xxx

* * *

Pictures on

Love Megan .xx


	5. Chapter 4 x

**Hey .x Merry Xmas and Happy New Year .xx**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

**Bella (POV)**

"Hi Dad"

"_Hey Bells."_

"Did you call?"

"_Yea I was wondering If you and your team plus the boys would like to come tomorrow and you can practise down here?"_

"Yea dad that would be good Thanks I'll go and ask them."

"_OK Bye Bells see you tomorrow."_

"Bye I'll call you later." I said to him.

"Mum. Dad wanted to know it the team and the boys want to go down tomorrow since we have the Forks High Cheerleaders the day other tomorrow?" I asked my mum. "Yea that would be OK do you want me to call the rest of the teams?" she asked me. "Yeah mum that would be great." I said to her. "Mum I'm going to go to bed. And can you remember to phone the school and tell them please?" I asked her. "Of course babes. Night Night." she said to me.

I walked up to my room and get my suitcase out and start to pack.

**Edward (POV)**

15 minutes later we were at school. As soon as I stepped outside I had hands around my waist. "Eddie I missed you so much." Tanya said. "Hi." I said back. "Hi can we get out of the car pack now." She asked me. "yeah sure." I said while she grabbed my hand into the school. As soon as we were inside the school she pined me up against the wall and started to kiss me. She wouldn't stop. I started kissing her back after the 3rd kiss.

"Guys no PDA in school." Emmett said walking to his class.

* * *

**Chapter 4 .x**

Edward (POV)

"I hate your brother so much." Tanya said to me. 'I love you Emmett thanks.' I though to myself. To be honest I was just with her because I have to be. Head of the football team dates head of cheer-leading. I hated her guts, she is just so mean to everyone. "I no I hate him to babes." I said to her. "Come on eddy lets go to the canteen." she said to me using the nickname I hated the most. Tanya put her arm around my waist and we headed towards the canteen. Just as we got into the canteen someone slapped me on the back of the head.

"Edward my man." Garrett said to me. Garrett was on the football team so he's my mate. When Garrett slapped me on the head he make me let go of Tanya who wasn't happy that I was talking to Garrett and not her. She thinks the world revolves around her. "Edward over here!" Eleazer shouted to me. He is also on the team. "Excuse me!" Tanya said. "Yes?" I said back. "Oh never mind." she said and walked off toward her team. "Why do you even date her man?" Garrett asked me. "Cause I do." I said back. Me and Garrett walked silently to our table. "Hey Guys." I said to my team. "Hey!" they said back. "Did you hear Phoenix football team is coming with the cheerleaders?" Eleazer said. "How do you know this?" Emmett asked. "I heard the teachers talking about it." he said. "So what? The cheerleaders needed their girlfriends with them?" Garrett asked. "It seems like it." I said to Garrett. Just as I was about to ask when they were coming the bell rang. 'This should be fun' I thought to myself. I was just about to leave the canteen when my team shouted me. "Yow! Edward! You and Emmett coming to practise the night?" They asked. "I don't know I'll call my dad at lunch and see."

Bella (POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe Rosalie stole you and read you. That was sad. The football team and my team are on the plane going to Forks. What does this place look like I wonder? My dad told us that he got us a place to practise and that. It hasn't been used in years so we have to watch what were doing as usual lol. My dad is the chef of police here so he will probably give us the whole don't do something I wouldn't do talk. Well diary I know it's short and all but we are about to land and I don't want you taking off me by Rose or anyone. So bye .x_

_Love Bella .x_

"Forks here we come." We all shouted. "Bella are you nervous?" Jasper asked. "Yes?" I said it like a question. "You'll be OK." he said to me. "Guys please watch want you doing. My dad works here remember?" I told my team. "Yeah guys you heard my sis." Jasper said. "Why do we have to watch if we're not the ones moving her?" Lauren asked. Lauren's one of the blondes she is so plastic and so is her team e.g Jessica lol. "Because with us moving here or not it does down to Phoenix High not Bella or Rose. Get the picture?" Rosalie said to her. "Way to go Rose." We said to her.

"Dad!" Me, Rose and Jazz shouted at him. Rose and I ran to him as fast as we could. "We missed you dad." Rose said. "Yeah we did." Me and Jazz said. "How about I show you where you are practising and where your staying?" He asked. "Hello Charlie!" my team and Jasper's said. "Hello Kids." he said back. He took us to a building that looked haunted. "So this is where you are practising. Don't worry no one come here." he said. "I wonder why?" Jason whispered to me. "And this is where you are sleeping." he said after we drove there. We had Charlie hire a coach for us. "OK well I let you be now. I have to go back to work." he said to us.

"OK? So do any of us think the other building looks haunted?" I asked. "To be honest Bells it looks like something but not haunted it more looks like a gang house." Gary said. "How about we get our bags out of the coach and we unpack and then go and check it out?" I asked. "Yeah." they team said.

Edward (POV)

Thank god school is finished and I can get away from Tanya. _Hey Eddy, What you up to tonight? 3 xxxxx Love Tanya .x _I spoke to soon. _I don't know babes. I think me and Emmett are hanging out. xxx _I sent back. "Hey man. We getting drunk tonight?" Emmett said. "If you want." I said. _Why don't you ditch your bro and hang out with me? I have a few ideas of what to do. xxx _I think I was just sick in my mouth. _Tanya I can't I promised him babes sorry. xxx _"Who are you texting?" Emmett asked. "Tanya." I said. "Is she coming tonight?" he asked sadly. "I hope not. I mean I think she's busy." I said back. "Edward you know you can dump her right?" he asked me. "Yeah man I know." _Fine! It's your lost. I'll just ask someone hotter than you to come over. _Tanya wrote. _No what Tanya you do that and we're done. __And don't bother texting back I'm having fun with someone else. _Who does she think she is? Trying to blackmail me? God my family are right. Why am I with her? So you will be more popular. The voice in the back of my mind said.

"Come on Edward. You ready yet?" Emmett asked me. "Yeah just coming." I said. "So where do you think we should go today ?" I asked. "How about that old haunted building? I'm sure we can get drunk there and no one will ever no?" Emmett said. "Sounds like a plan to me." I said back.

Bella (POV)

"Bella? We don't want to go sorry." My team said to me. "We will go when it's light." They said again. "Yeah we're the same as the girls man. Sorry Jasper." his team said too. "Hey Bella I'm still up for it if you are?" Rose said. "Just you and me?" I asked back. "Yeah like the old times." I said. "Don't wait up for us guys." Rose said.

We were at the building before we knew it. "You got the key Bells?" she asked. "Yeah I said as I gave her it." Rosalie opened the door and we slowly walked in. "No ones been in here in years." I said to her. "Yeah it's empty." she said back. "Edward?" I heard. "Rose did you hear that?" I whispered to her. "Yeah." she whispered back. "I'm going to go and check it out." I said. "Wait on me." she said back. "Yow! Man did you heard that?" someone said to someone else. "Yeah I think so Emmett" someone replied. So his name was Emmett and I'm guessing the other one was Edward. "Lets go check it out." Emmett said. "Yeah." Edward said. "Rose there comin this way." I whispered to her. Just as I got to see them Rose dropped her phone. "Emmett! I found them." Edward said. OMG he is so hot. I think I'm in love. I thought to myself. "Edward look this one is hot as." he said going for Rose. "Yeah look at this one." Edward said. "Edward man I think we are scaring them." like hell you are. I thought. "Hey what's your name?" Edward asked me. "Why should I tell you? How do I know your not murders?" I said to them. "Well My name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett. Now would I tell you that if was going to kill you?" he asked. "I guess not. I'm Bella and this is Rosalie." I said pointing to Rose. "What are you doing in here?" Emmett said. "We could ask you the same question." Rose said back. "Well we were getting drunk. I know wrong place for it?" Edward said. "Yeah man you telling me. So what's two sexy girls going in here?" Emmett asked us. "My dad hired this for us so we're checking it out. But I see you are busy so we will leave you to it right Rose?" I asked her. "I think we should stay." Rose said. "We think you should stay to." Emmett said. But to be honest Edward didn't look like he thought the same thing. "Emmett maybe the have stuff to do?" Edward said to Emmett. "No we don't have anything." Rose said flirting with Emmett. OMG she has a boyfriend. Who stays here.

"You can drink with us if you want?" Emmett said to us. "OK one drink." How wrong I was about one drink more like 20.

* * *

**Hey Guys .x ****So what do you think? Yeah I know I had to at least show Bella and Rose the bad side to them so when they move it will be different. Alice is in this story she just isn't notice yet. Edward and Emmett don't know Bella and Rose are from Phoenix High but they will know soon. Don't worry. What do you think should happen next? Does anyone have any ideas you want to tell me? **

**Please Review .x**

**Love You .x**

**~Megan .x**


	6. Chapter 5 x

**Hey .x So thanks to all the people that reviewed and put my story as there favourites or alerts .xx well here it **

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

**Bella (POV)**

We were at the building before we knew it. "You got the key Bells?" she asked. "Yeah I said as I gave her it." Rosalie opened the door and we slowly walked in. "No ones been in here in years." I said to her. "Yeah it's empty." she said back. "Edward?" I heard. "Rose did you hear that?" I whispered to her. "Yeah." she whispered back. "I'm going to go and check it out." I said. "Wait on me." she said back. "Yow! Man did you heard that?" someone said to someone else. "Yeah I think so Emmett" someone replied. So his name was Emmett and I'm guessing the other one was Edward. "Lets go check it out." Emmett said. "Yeah." Edward said. "Rose there comin this way." I whispered to her. Just as I got to see them Rose dropped her phone. "Emmett! I found them." Edward said. OMG he is so hot. I think I'm in love. I thought to myself. "Edward look this one is hot as." he said going for Rose. "Yeah look at this one." Edward said. "Edward man I think we are scaring them." like hell you are. I thought. "Hey what's your name?" Edward asked me. "Why should I tell you? How do I know your not murders?" I said to them. "Well My name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett. Now would I tell you that if was going to kill you?" he asked. "I guess not. I'm Bella and this is Rosalie." I said pointing to Rose. "What are you doing in here?" Emmett said. "We could ask you the same question." Rose said back. "Well we were getting drunk. I know wrong place for it?" Edward said. "Yeah man you telling me. So what's two sexy girls going in here?" Emmett asked us. "My dad hired this for us so we're checking it out. But I see you are busy so we will leave you to it right Rose?" I asked her. "I think we should stay." Rose said. "We think you should stay to." Emmett said. But to be honest Edward didn't look like he thought the same thing. "Emmett maybe the have stuff to do?" Edward said to Emmett. "No we don't have anything." Rose said flirting with Emmett. OMG she has a boyfriend. Who stays here.

"You can drink with us if you want?" Emmett said to us. "OK one drink." How wrong I was about one drink more like 20

**Edward (POV)**

Thank god school is finished and I can get away from Tanya. _Hey Eddy, What you up to tonight? 3 xxxxx Love Tanya .x _I spoke to soon. _I don't know babes. I think me and Emmett are hanging out. xxx _I sent back. "Hey man. We getting drunk tonight?" Emmett said. "If you want." I said. _Why don't you ditch your bro and hang out with me? I have a few ideas of what to do. xxx _I think I was just sick in my mouth. _Tanya I can't I promised him babes sorry. xxx _"Who are you texting?" Emmett asked. "Tanya." I said. "Is she coming tonight?" he asked sadly. "I hope not. I mean I think she's busy." I said back. "Edward you know you can dump her right?" he asked me. "Yeah man I know." _Fine! It's your lost. I'll just ask someone hotter than you to come over. _Tanya wrote. _No what Tanya you do that and we're done. __And don't bother texting back I'm having fun with someone else. _Who does she think she is? Trying to blackmail me? God my family are right. Why am I with her? So you will be more popular. The voice in the back of my mind said.

"Come on Edward. You ready yet?" Emmett asked me. "Yeah just coming." I said. "So where do you think we should go today ?" I asked. "How about that old haunted building? I'm sure we can get drunk there and no one will ever no?" Emmett said. "Sounds like a plan to me." I said back.

* * *

**Chapter 5 .x**

Bella (POV)

"Emmett, I'll get Bella if you get Rose?" Edward said. I was falling asleep and I couldn't say anything I had way to make you drink. "Deal." Emmett said. Just as he said that I felt Edward lift me up and start walking with me in his arms.

Edward (POV)

"Emmett, where are we taking them? We don't know where they stay?" I asked him. "How about we take them to our house? I'm sure mum will be fine with it. Maybe she's out with dad and won't know. She's leaving early tomorrow morning to go to work so?" Emmett said. "What about Alice?" I asked. "She'll be happy it's not Tanya." Emmett said. "Why don't you like her?" I said. "She's a bitch. And to be honest I think you like Bella." he said. "Emmett I just met her." I said.

Emmett kicked open our house door and scared the living hell out of Alice. "Who are they?" Alice asked. "We were drinking with them and they kinda fell asleep. Where's mum and dad?" I asked. "They're away out for dinner." Alice said. "OK." I said.

Emmett and I carried the girls up to our rooms. "Emmett try not you no with Rose when she's sleep." I said to him. "OMG man I'm not like that I like the woman to enjoy it." he said. "whatever man. Goodnight." I said to Emmett and shut my room door. I put Bella in my bed and took her shoes and jacket off and put the cover over her. "Goodnight Bella." I said as I kiss her forehead. I got a cover from the cupboard and went to the couch in my room to sleep.

Bella (POV)  
_Next Day_

I opened my eyes and started wondering where I was. I got out of this large bed and put my shoes on. 'OMG Where am I' I thought to myself. "Good morning." Edward said smiling at me. "Morning, Where am I?" I asked. "Your in my house. You fell asleep and me and Emmett took you to our house cause we didn't want to leave you there. I'm sorry." he said. "Why you sorry?" I asked. "Because I took you to my house." he said. "It's better than sleeping in a haunted building." I said. "Hmm here your breakfast." he said to me. "You made this?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said. "Thanks." I said. "Where's Rose?" I asked. "She's with Emmett. She's still asleep." he said.

Emmett (POV)

"OMG!" I heard someone shout. "Emmett, Where am I?" I opened my eyes to see Rosalie holding my baseball bat. "Rose, put it down please?" I asked. "Not until you tell me where I am?" she said. "Your in my house. You fell asleep. I didn't want you to be cold or left alone." I said. "Thanks." she said putting the bat down and coming towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm thanking you." she said. Still walking towards me. She put her arms on the back of my head and slowly closed her eyes and pushed her lips to mine. OMG she was kissing me. OMG.

Bella (POV)

"I'm so sorry but me and Rose need to go. It was very nice of you to let me stay here." I said. "Bella let me give you my number in case you want to talk or anything." he said and gave me his number. "Where's Emmett's room?" I asked him. "I'll show you." he said and started walking out of his room. I opened the door and OMG. I show Rose kissing Emmett and he was kissing her back. "Emm? Rose?" I said. "Yow! Man!" Edward said. "Hmm Yeah?" Emmett said. "Rosalie, hmm we have to go." I said. "2 minutes." she said. "I'll be down stairs." I said and I grabbed Edward's hand and took him downstairs. "I can't believe I just seen that." I said. "Same." he said back.

Rosalie (POV)

Emmett went to move his lips back to him but I stopped him. "Emmett I can't do this." I said to him. "Why? What's wrong? Is it me?" he said. "No it's not you. I have a boyfriend I'm so sorry." I said. "Get out!" he said. "What?" I said. "I said get out! Get out of my house. But first? Who is he?" he asked. "It doesn't matter." I said. "Just tell me!" he yelled. "Jacob Black. His name is Jacob Black." I said. "Get out Now!" he yelled.

I grabbed all my things and started running down the stairs as fast as I could. "Bella let's go." I said. "Rose? Are you OK?" she asked. "Why wouldn't I been?" I said.

Edward (POV)

I just watched Bella run after Rose and she ran out my house. "Emmett?" I asked. I started walking up the stairs. "Emmett?" I said again. I started getting worried and ran towards Emmett's room. I opened the door and show that Emmett's room was a mess and he was crying. "Emmett? What's wrong?" he said. "She left? She has a boyfriend." he said. "Emmy your crying?" I said. "Of course I am." he said. "You just met her." I said. "But I think I love her man. I felt something." he said. "I did to with Bella." I said. "Then you know how I feel." he said. I left the room because I knew deep down I couldn't help him.

_Hey it's Bella. Is Emmett OK? Xxx _from Bella. _I don't know. Did Rose tell you? _From Edward. _Yeah she kissed him and he went to kiss her back and she told him she has a bf and he went mental _from Bella. _He's crying Bella. And his rooms a mess. _From Edward. _Rose went into her room and shut the door. I don't know what to do. _From Bella. _I'm sorry to hear that. _From Edward. _Sorry but I can't text you right now I have to go to practise .xxx _From Bella. OMG she gave me xxx. What does that mean?

* * *

**Hey Guys .x **

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review .x**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA YOU WANT ME TO HEAR? .X**

**Love You .x**

**~Megan .x**


	7. Chapter 6 x

**Hey .x So what do think about In It To Win It? Anyway thanks to all the people who gave me advice on the story. **

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

**Bella (POV)**

"I'm so sorry but me and Rose need to go. It was very nice of you to let me stay here." I said. "Bella let me give you my number in case you want to talk or anything." he said and gave me his number. "Where's Emmett's room?" I asked him. "I'll show you." he said and started walking out of his room. I opened the door and OMG. I show Rose kissing Emmett and he was kissing her back. "Emm? Rose?" I said. "Yow! Man!" Edward said. "Hmm Yeah?" Emmett said. "Rosalie, hmm we have to go." I said. "2 minutes." she said. "I'll be down stairs." I said and I grabbed Edward's hand and took him downstairs. "I can't believe I just seen that." I said. "Same." he said back.

**Edward (POV)**

I just watched Bella run after Rose and she ran out my house. "Emmett?" I asked. I started walking up the stairs. "Emmett?" I said again. I started getting worried and ran towards Emmett's room. I opened the door and show that Emmett's room was a mess and he was crying. "Emmett? What's wrong?" he said. "She left? She has a boyfriend." he said. "Emmy your crying?" I said. "Of course I am." he said. "You just met her." I said. "But I think I love her man. I felt something." he said. "I did to with Bella." I said. "Then you know how I feel." he said. I left the room because I knew deep down I couldn't help him.

_Hey it's Bella. Is Emmett OK? Xxx _from Bella. _I don't know. Did Rose tell you? _From Edward. _Yeah she kissed him and he went to kiss her back and she told him she has a bf and he went mental _from Bella. _He's crying Bella. And his rooms a mess. _From Edward. _Rose went into her room and shut the door. I don't know what to do. _From Bella. _I'm sorry to hear that. _From Edward. _Sorry but I can't text you right now I have to go to practise .xxx _From Bella. OMG she gave me xxx. What does that mean?

**Rosalie (POV)**

Emmett went to move his lips back to him but I stopped him. "Emmett I can't do this." I said to him. "Why? What's wrong? Is it me?" he said. "No it's not you. I have a boyfriend I'm so sorry." I said. "Get out!" he said. "What?" I said. "I said get out! Get out of my house. But first? Who is he?" he asked. "It doesn't matter." I said. "Just tell me!" he yelled. "Jacob Black. His name is Jacob Black." I said. "Get out Now!" he yelled.

I grabbed all my things and started running down the stairs as fast as I could. "Bella let's go." I said. "Rose? Are you OK?" she asked. "Why wouldn't I been?" I said.

**Emmett (POV)**

"OMG!" I heard someone shout. "Emmett, Where am I?" I opened my eyes to see Rosalie holding my baseball bat. "Rose, put it down please?" I asked. "Not until you tell me where I am?" she said. "Your in my house. You fell asleep. I didn't want you to be cold or left alone." I said. "Thanks." she said putting the bat down and coming towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm thanking you." she said. Still walking towards me. She put her arms on the back of my head and slowly closed her eyes and pushed her lips to mine. OMG she was kissing me. OMG.

* * *

**Chapter 6 .x**

Bella (POV)

We were all in the building practising for tomorrow. We were so going to bet them. "So guys, we have 2 dancing to pick from. We have Can't Be Tamed and When I Grow Up? So what one do you want to do?" I asked my team. I got a lot of "Cant Be Tamed." and "When I Grow Up." but what one to pick. "OK guess put your hands up for Cant Be Tamed?" I asked. "OK so we got about 12 hands." I said "What about When I Grow Up?" I asked. "13 hands so I guess When I Grow Up wins." I said and got everyone laughing. "Can we still practise Cant Be Tamed?" Sophie asked. "Of course." I said. "OK so everyone get into your place for When I Grow Up." I said. And moved to where I was suppose to be.

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

Get it(Spoken)

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

"Well Done Guys. Now I want you to do it again but this time I'll watch." I said. "Guys you are fit as." They football time shouted. "You shut up." I said. "OK one two three."

Tanya (POV)

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

"OMG what is that noise?" I said. "This building has like no one in it like." I said. "How about we check it out like?" Kate said. "What's happening with you and Eddy?" Irina asked. "Nothing. He just loves me and I just want a footballer on my hand that's all." I said. "OK how about we go and check this out?" Kate asked. Before anyone could answer her we were looking for where the music was coming from. "OMG it's Phoenix High." I said whispering. "How about we copy there dance and use it as Forks High?" I asked. "Yeah like. Mess there life's up." Irina said. We wrote down all there moves and got out before anyone seen us.

Bella (POV)

OMG it's Phoenix High." Evil Tanya said whispering. "How about we copy there dance and use it as Forks High?" she asked. "Yeah like. Mess there life's up." She sister Irina said. They started writing down are moves and I just sat and watched them until they left.

"Guys we have a problem. Tanya and her bitches were here and stole our moves." I said. "OMG what are they? Idiot or something?" Lauren said. "Yeah can they like not make their own moves." Jessica said. "Well Guys we still have Can't Be Tamed. And when they are doing there dance before us we can easily do the same at the same time?" I said. "Yeah and mess their life." Jessica said. "OK so from the top Can't Be Tamed."

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

"We'll so bet them bad." Rosalie said. "Now go and shower and we will go and have a party or something but no drinking to much." I said looking at Rose. She looked a mess and so hurt. I don't think the guy she is going out with means anything to her. But Emmett I think she might love him. "OK guys you can go now. Oh! And the football team can come to if they want." I said. There was only Me, Jasper and Rose left in the building. "Bella can I speak to you for a minute?" Jasper said. "Yeah." I said walking towards him. "What's up with Rose?" Jasper said. "I don't know maybe it's just stress she'll be OK." I said. "OK well I'm going to go and caught up with my boys." he said and ran off.

"Rose? Are you OK?" I said. "Yeah just give me a minute." She said. "Are you sure your gonna be OK? I know Em- he meant a lot to you? I can see it in your eyes." I said to her. "Me meant nothing to me!" she yelled at me. "OK I'm sorry how about we just go?" I asked. "Yeah let's go party." she said putting on a smile. "OK." I said back.

Edward (POV)

"Edward can you tell your sister and brother that breakfast is ready?" My mum said. "Yeah mum." I said. "Alice? Breakfast is ready." I said opening my door and stepping in. "Yeah thanks I'm just getting my hair done." she said. I started walking over to Emmett's room which is still a mess. I knocked on the door. "Emmett? Mum said breakfast is ready." I said opening the door. "I'll be done in a minute." he said. That didn't even sound like my brother. There was no happiness in his voice.

"So what did you all do last night?" My mum asked at the dinner table. "Nothing." Emmett said. "What about you, Alice and Edward?" she asked us. "Me nothing." I said. "I went shopping." Alice said looking at me and Emmett.

"Edward! Why are you lying to mum?" Alice said. "Alice it's not the time." I said. "What do you mean?" she said. "Emmett's upset OK? Now go and get ready for school and I'll take you and Emmett." I said.

We were at school and there was no sight of Tanya, Irina or Kate. Oh happy days. I said to myself. "OMG Edward man did you hear Phoenix High came here yesterday?" Garrett said. "No who's with them? Did the football team come?" I asked. "Yeah this should be fun." Eleazer said. "Emmett my man. How are you?" Eleazer said grabbing Emmett around the waist. "Get your hands off me!" he yelled at Eleazer and walked away into the school. "What's up with him?" Garrett asked. "Nothing man. He just not feeling well." I said. "I'm gonna go look for him." I said and walked off.

Bella (POV)

_The Next Day_

"Guys you ready?" I said. "Yeah! Let kick Forks Highs bum." they shouted.

* * *

REVIEW

LOVE

MEGAN .XXX


	8. Chapter 7 x

**Hey so I don't know what you think and I have exams now so I don't know if I should continue this right now? I need reviews guys.x PLEASE .X**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chef of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

**Tanya (POV)**

"OMG what is that noise?" I said. "This building has like no one in it like." I said. "How about we check it out like?" Kate said. "What's happening with you and Eddy?" Irina asked. "Nothing. He just loves me and I just want a footballer on my hand that's all." I said. "OK how about we go and check this out?" Kate asked. Before anyone could answer her we were looking for where the music was coming from. "OMG it's Phoenix High." I said whispering. "How about we copy there dance and use it as Forks High?" I asked. "Yeah like. Mess there life's up." Irina said. We wrote down all there moves and got out before anyone seen us.

**Edward (POV)**

"Edward can you tell your sister and brother that breakfast is ready?" My mum said. "Yeah mum." I said. "Alice? Breakfast is ready." I said opening my door and stepping in. "Yeah thanks I'm just getting my hair done." she said. I started walking over to Emmett's room which is still a mess. I knocked on the door. "Emmett? Mum said breakfast is ready." I said opening the door. "I'll be done in a minute." he said. That didn't even sound like my brother. There was no happiness in his voice.

"So what did you all do last night?" My mum asked at the dinner table. "Nothing." Emmett said. "What about you, Alice and Edward?" she asked us. "Me nothing." I said. "I went shopping." Alice said looking at me and Emmett.

"Edward! Why are you lying to mum?" Alice said. "Alice it's not the time." I said. "What do you mean?" she said. "Emmett's upset OK? Now go and get ready for school and I'll take you and Emmett." I said.

We were at school and there was no sight of Tanya, Irina or Kate. Oh happy days. I said to myself. "OMG Edward man did you hear Phoenix High came here yesterday?" Garrett said. "No who's with them? Did the football team come?" I asked. "Yeah this should be fun." Eleazer said. "Emmett my man. How are you?" Eleazer said grabbing Emmett around the waist. "Get your hands off me!" he yelled at Eleazer and walked away into the school. "What's up with him?" Garrett asked. "Nothing man. He just not feeling well." I said. "I'm gonna go look for him." I said and walked off.

**Bella (POV)**

"We'll so bet them bad." Rosalie said. "Now go and shower and we will go and have a party or something but no drinking to much." I said looking at Rose. She looked a mess and so hurt. I don't think the guy she is going out with means anything to her. But Emmett I think she might love him. "OK guys you can go now. Oh! And the football team can come to if they want." I said. There was only Me, Jasper and Rose left in the building. "Bella can I speak to you for a minute?" Jasper said. "Yeah." I said walking towards him. "What's up with Rose?" Jasper said. "I don't know maybe it's just stress she'll be OK." I said. "OK well I'm going to go and caught up with my boys." he said and ran off.

"Rose? Are you OK?" I said. "Yeah just give me a minute." She said. "Are you sure your gonna be OK? I know Em- he meant a lot to you? I can see it in your eyes." I said to her. "Me meant nothing to me!" she yelled at me. "OK I'm sorry how about we just go?" I asked. "Yeah let's go party." she said putting on a smile. "OK." I said back.

_The Next Day_

"Guys you ready?" I said. "Yeah! Let kick Forks Highs bum." they shouted.

* * *

Bella (POV)

The coach dropped us off at Forks High School and told us that he would pick us up right after it and will take us to the airport. Now all we have to do is find the hall and bet them which would be easy and dodge the football team. We were to be at the school by 9.30 am but knowing me we were there by 9.20 am and every pupil of Forks High were in the hall waiting for us. The cheer-leading team and football team of Phoenix High School walked through like we own the school. To be honest when we are finish we will. "Let's Go!" I shouted. "Let's Go." my team shouted back. "Let's Go who?" I said. "Let's go us." they yelled back. "Who's us?" I said. "Phoenix High School!" They yelled and we walked through the doors to the hall. There was just us and Forks pupils no football team or cheerleaders.

Just then Rose and I show Tanya push a girl with black hair. What was she playing at? I bet the girl didn't even do nothing to her. Tanya said something to the girl that made a tear run down her cheek and then she kicked her on the leg "Rose? How about we go and talk to our wee pal over there?" I asked her. "Yeah. Let's go and see if that girls OK first." she said.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine you don't need to come all the way over here to ask if I was OK." she said nervously. "It's OK we don't mind. Are you sure your OK?" I asked her again. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." she said while she looked over her shoulder. "Oh well we got to go but I'm Rosalie and this is Bella." Rosalie said.

"Ladies and Gentleman put your hands up for Forks High School's football team." the speaker said. "WOO!" was what the auctions or in other words the pupils. All the guys on the football team ran out and OMFG! I recognise that guy and that one. I thought to myself. "Bella!" Rose shouted. "Yeah?" I said back. "That's the guy a kissed Bella that's Emmett." she said nearly going into a melt down. "I know and that's his bro Edward but what are they … OMG they are the captains of Forks High?" I asked Rose. "It looks like it." I said back. "You going to be OK?" I asked her. "Yeah I just need a minute to caught my breath. Bella, can you get Jasper and come with me?" she asked. "Yeah. 2Mins and ill get him." I said walking away from her. "Sophie I need you to watch over the team for like 2mins please." I didn't even wait for an answer I was to business walking over towards Jasper. "Jasper, Rose needs our help? Can you get Jason to watch the team please?" I asked him. "Yeah. Jason you hear that?" he asked him. "Yeah man on you go if your sister needs you." he said back. Me and Jasper started walking back to Rosalie when he asked. "What's up with Rose?" Hmm what do I say to him? "I think she should tell you." I said. "Rose you coming out for a walk?" I asked her. "Yeah." she said.

We were just about to open the school doors and be outside when I felt someone touch my waist and pull me. "What do you think your doing let go!" I shouted. "Oh Emmett look this ones hot. But that ones sexy." The man said to Emmett who was with Edward and someone else. "Let her go Garrett." Edward said. "Why? She's one of them she's probably dating him or she is." he said pointing to Rose. "Garrett! I said let her go!" Edward said again getting louder this time. "Fine. What's up with you two lately." he asked. "Nothing." Emmett and Edward said. "And fyi that's our brother." I said and watched out.

"Bella! Can I talk to you for a minute?" it was Edward who spoke. What does he want? "Rose you going to be OK for 1min ? Jasper's here." I said. "Yeah I'll be fine." she said. I walked over to Edward and he just stared at me. "Hello? Not to be cheeky or anything but what do you want?" I ask. "I want to talk to you alone if that's OK?" He said looking at me and then his team. "Yeah." I said. And he took me into a classroom. "What's up with Rose?" he asked. "I don't know to be honest after we left your house she just broke down. Any idea what happened with her and Emmett?" I asked. "I don't know but he was crying and messed his room up. A know this probably means nothing to you but he isn't as happy if you get what I mean? He used to sit at the dinner table and make everyone laugh but now? No one talks at all the house is silent." he said and I was starting to feel bad for him. Wait! Bella this might be an act. My mind said to me. Why would he act this? My heart was saying. 'Because he wants to knock you off the prize.' my mind said. 'But it isn't just all about prizes' my heart said. 'Whatever but he can be acting.' my mind said. But what want do I chose? I said to myself. "Rose hasn't been the same either. As soon as we left your house she broke down she started crying and everything she locked herself in her room and she only came out yesterday to practise and today to do this. But I don't think she expected him to be here." I said. "Trust me neither did we." he said and smile. "Your cute when you smile." I said and then started to blush. "Just cute Bella? Come on I'm sexy when I smile." he said. "OK if you think so." I said laughing. "How about we get out here?" I said. "Yeah." I said.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome The Forks High School Cheer-leading Team." The speaker said. Well here goes nothing I thought as I watched them come out of there hole in the wall. After I left Edward I found Rose outside smiling and I mean really smiling and I thanked Jasper and we went back to the hall but the whole time Emmett and Edward were looking our way. Just then Tanya got her hands up in the air and the song started playing.

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

Get it(Spoken)

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

"WOOOOOOO!" a lot of people were yelling but did they know that, that was Phoenix High dance? NO. Me and Rose made that up on day when Jasper's ex girlfriend dumped him. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome Phoenix High School!" we got a "Booooos" but we didn't really care to be honest. I put my hands up in the air and looked scared just to act to Tanya that I was doing her song. But I can't act and she still couldn't tell. Just before the music went one Me, Rose and Sophie took a step forward and put our hands behind our backs and waited for the music to start. The look on Tanya's face was priceless.

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" omg they were yelling louder for us. "So I guess Phoenix High Wins." me and my team started jumping up and down like kids. Like my father always say 'You can only be a child once and it's better to live it that to not.' I thought back. Just then my phone started ringing.

_Hey Kid, I heard you won. _My dad said. **Yeah Dad we win and it was so good. **I said. _Bella your mother and I have decided that it would be stupid for us to let you go back to Phoenix and come back again so your going to stay here and start school on Monday as for Rosalie and Jasper too. _He said. **But dad we have no where to sleep the house isn't ready yet. **I said. _That's were my friends come in. Remember I told you I was captain on my team? _He asked. **Yeah. **I said. _Well I have been staying at his house in the guess room but he has a few more spare rooms and wants you to move in. Renee is coming down as soon as she finishes packing our stuff. So what do you say? _He asked. **OK dad. When are we going to meet him? **I asked. _Have you got a piece of paper and I'll write the address down for you?_ He asked. "Rosalie paper and pen please?" I asked. She practically threw them at me. "Thanks." **OK dad got paper and pen. **I said he gave me the address and told me that I had to leave the now and get over there and be nice. He said that his wife was my mums best friend in school and that she was also a cheerleader with my mum. "Rosalie, Jasper can you get the teams together." I asked.

We said our goodbye and watched the bus go away. Me and Rosalie were in tears and Jasper had to grab us in the car.

We were at the house and was waiting for someone to answer. "Hello you must be Isabella, Rosalie and Jasper." she said. "Bella will do. It's nice to meet you." we all said the second part. "I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and our children are upstairs." She said. I recognise this house before but how? Rose looked like she was thinking the same thing. "How about we gets you something to eat?" Esme said. "Would it be OK If I go and get a shower I'm kinda a litter ..." I said. "Yes of course I understand. What about you two? Do you want a shower?" she asked. "Yes please." Rose said. "I'm good thanks." Jasper said. "Well my sons are upstairs if you would like to go and play with them while your sisters shower." Esme said. "I'll leave you to it. Come on Carlisle." she said as her and her husband walked up the stairs. "Well I'm gonna go find the bathroom." I said as I walked up the stairs and left Jasper and Rose to talk about yesterday. I opened someone's door to find that it was someone's room. "Hello? Anyone in here?" I said. No one answered so I started walking into the room and looking around.

I had been in the room for about 20 minutes now and I found another room inside this one. Maybe this is where the bathroom is. I thought as I went for the handle. Just then the door was opened by someone else and I was on the floor with him on top of me. "OMG I'm so sorry. I'm ….. Edward?" I said as I stood up and looked at his perfect eyes.

Rosalie (POV)

"Jasper can I go and get a shower now?" I asked. "Yeah of course go." he said. I started walking up the stairs and opened a door. God this room was a mess. I walked in and shut the door. Just as I go about 2 seconds into the room the door opened and there stood Emmett.

"Rose?" he said. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." I said as I started to walk towards the door but Emmett didn't miss the tear drop drip down my eye. "No it's OK you can stay. Why are you crying?" he asked. "You really want to know?" I asked. "Yeah I want to know." he said back. "Yesterday I was with this really awesome guy and I kissed him he went to kiss me back and I told him I had a bf and when I left his house I cried and I haven't been the same since. I'm going to go now." I said as I walked towards the door. Just as I got there I felt hands turn me round and push me against the wall and kiss me. He stopped kissing me and looked down. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him back. But I stop. "Emmett we can't. I have a .." I didn't have time to finish before his lips were on mine again.

* * *

**SOOOOO?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**TELLLL MEEE PLEASEEEE? AND MAYBE I MIGHT JUST WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THEN STUDY FOR MY PRELIM .XXXX**

**PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWW**

**Love Megan .xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8 x

**Hey so I think this is going to be the LAST CHAPTER I UPDATE IN AGES. I'm sorry but I'm just not getting any feedback. So I hope you enjoy it .x**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Bella and her Brother (Jasper) and sister (Rosalie) are at high school. Rosalie and Bella are Cheerleaders Bella is the Captain. Jasper is captain of the football team. The Phoenix High School Cheer-leading Team have to go and compete against Forks High. The football team have to go and support their school. Bella has to bet the Forks Cheer-leading Team. The captain is Tanya. Her and her bitches are in her team. Tanya is going out with the captain of the Football team. Edward Cullen. But he has his eyes on Bella. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie have to move a month later. In with there dad Charlie Swan who is Chief of Police .x **_

* * *

_Previous on In it to win it:_

**Bella (POV)**

We were at the house and was waiting for someone to answer. "Hello you must be Isabella, Rosalie and Jasper." she said. "Bella will do. It's nice to meet you." we all said the second part. "I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and our children are upstairs." She said. I recognise this house before but how? Rose looked like she was thinking the same thing. "How about we gets you something to eat?" Esme said. "Would it be OK If I go and get a shower I'm kinda a litter ..." I said. "Yes of course I understand. What about you two? Do you want a shower?" she asked. "Yes please." Rose said. "I'm good thanks." Jasper said. "Well my sons are upstairs if you would like to go and play with them while your sisters shower." Esme said. "I'll leave you to it. Come on Carlisle." she said as her and her husband walked up the stairs. "Well I'm gonna go find the bathroom." I said as I walked up the stairs and left Jasper and Rose to talk about yesterday. I opened someone's door to find that it was someone's room. "Hello? Anyone in here?" I said. No one answered so I started walking into the room and looking around.

I had been in the room for about 20 minutes now and I found another room inside this one. Maybe this is where the bathroom is. I thought as I went for the handle. Just then the door was opened by someone else and I was on the floor with him on top of me. "OMG I'm so sorry. I'm ….. Edward?" I said as I stood up and looked at his perfect eyes.

**Rosalie (POV)**

"Jasper can I go and get a shower now?" I asked. "Yeah of course go." he said. I started walking up the stairs and opened a door. God this room was a mess. I walked in and shut the door. Just as I go about 2 seconds into the room the door opened and there stood Emmett.

"Rose?" he said. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." I said as I started to walk towards the door but Emmett didn't miss the tear drop drip down my eye. "No it's OK you can stay. Why are you crying?" he asked. "You really want to know?" I asked. "Yeah I want to know." he said back. "Yesterday I was with this really awesome guy and I kissed him he went to kiss me back and I told him I had a bf and when I left his house I cried and I haven't been the same since. I'm going to go now." I said as I walked towards the door. Just as I got there I felt hands turn me round and push me against the wall and kiss me. He stopped kissing me and looked down. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him back. But I stop. "Emmett we can't. I have a .." I didn't have time to finish before his lips were on mine again.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Edward?" I said still underneath him. "Your kinda still on top of me." I said smiling. "I know, and I like it." he said getting up. But just as he was about to he fell and needed up on the floor next to me. "OMG- are- you- OK?" I asked in-between laughs. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said while I got up. When I was standing up I noticed something. "Hmm? Edward. Your kinda showing." I said to him. "What?" he asked getting up. I just pointed at his stomach and he knew right away where I meant. "I'm sorry for you seeing that." he said shyly. "So hmm? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Hmm? Has Charlie Swan been staying here?" I asked. "Yeah his daughters and son are coming to stay for a bit so my mum can decorate their house." he answered. "Well your kinda looking at his daughter." I said. "OH!" he said. After about 20 minutes of talking. I got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to let you get dressed and I'm also going to go in a shower if I can every find the bathroom." I said. "It's the second door on the left." he said. "Thanks." I said walking out the room.

'Yes! Second door on the right.' I thought to myself. I opened the door to be surrounded by noise. "OMG!" I yelled and shut the door. "Bella! Oh fuck." Rose said. I just walked away from the room and was heading back to Edwards room. "Bella?" Rose said again. "Yeah?" I asked. 'I can't believe I just saw that EWWWW!' "Bella I really like him. Please don't hate me? I know that I you know. But I told him how I felt and he kissed me. I told him I had a bf Bells." she said looking worried. "Rose I don't hate you and I knew you like him the first time you seen him. But you got to dump Jacob babes." I said. "Yeah! I agree with Bella. You should dump him and be with me." Emmett said with clothes on. "Emmett, Rosalie just go back and get on with it. But you have to pick one of them and fast." I said. She kissed my cheek and danced off. "Oh and Bella? I also know that you like Edward." she said. "OMG you like my brother." Emmett said. 'Did I?' I didn't even no myself. "I don't know." I said. "Bella you do just admit it." Rose said standing at the door near Emmett. "OK I do a little but he has Tanya. Now go!" I said. "Bella? He's only with Tanya cause he thinks he has to. He dumped her before the cheer-leading thing. But I don't know what's happening now." Emmett said. "But I do." I turned round and saw Edward. "It's not what you think." I said. "Then what is it?" he asked. I turned around to get help from Emmett or Rose but they weren't there. So now they ditch me. "OK I'm screwed. I like you." I said. 'Walk away Bella. Just turn around and walk away.' my mind was saying. I tried to but then a little black headed girl walked pass. "Bella?" Edward said. "Yeah, 2 minutes." I said.

"Rosalie!" I shouted as I opened Emmett's door. "Bella 5 minutes." she said. "No now." I said. "Fine. But Emmett's coming." she said getting up and dragging Emmett. "What's up?" She said as she got to the door. "Remember the girl at the cheer off?" I asked. "The one that was gonna cry? Yeah. Why?" she asked. "I just show her." I said. "Are you talking about my sister?" Emmett asked. "Alice?" Edward said. "OMG now I know why she was so scared." I said and looked at Rose. "Why?" she said. "Think about it Edward was dating her and then she kicked her and she didn't want to say anything cause her brother would of got hurt." I said. "Oh!" Rosalie said. "I'm confused." Both Emmett and Edward said. "Alice! Can you come up here for a second?" Edward shouted. "Yeah coming." she said. "What's up bro- What are you doing here?" she said. "OMG I get it now. Alice will you tell me the truth If I asked you? I'm not with Tanya. Please just tell me the truth." Edward said. "What do you want to know Edward? That your girlfriend or ex girlfriend has been bulling me? Is that want you want to know? Edward I don't have any friends and I didn't want to say anything to anybody in case they didn't believe me." Alice said. "Can I say something?" I asked. "Yeah?" Both Alice and Edward said. "We're your friends. Right Rose?" I said. "Right." Rose said hugging Emmett. The next minute Alice had me, Rose, Emmett and Edward in a hug. "EEEEEEPP" she said.

"What's going on? Bells? Rose? Are you OK?" Jasper said coming into view. "No we can't believe." we said. As Alice turned around she stopped. "Hi" she said shyly. "I'm Alice." she said. "Yeah I know." He said back smiling. Alice just couldn't stop smiling. 'OMG she likes him.' I thought. "Does Jasper fancy her?" I whispered in Rose's ear. "Yeah." she said back. "Aww." I said. "Aww what?" Jasper said.

"Jasper! Rosalie! Isabella! Get down here now!" My dad said. "What we done now?" I asked Jasper. "Nothing." he said. We started walking walking down the stairs when we got down to the bottom of the stairs. "OMG Mum!" Rose and I started running as fast as we could.

"OMG Carlisle Cullen?" my mum said. "Renee Higgenbotham?" Carlisle said. "Yeah lol Swan now so who's the lucky girl?" she asked. "Remember Esme?" he said. "How could I forget my best friend. OMG you married her?" she asked. "Yeah and you married my best pal." Carlisle said. "Is is only me or are you confused?" I asked Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. "Yeah." they all whispered. "Confused." I said louder. ".com" Emmett said.

"Well you see me and your mother use to be head captains when we were at school and the same with your fathers. Me and Carlisle kinda dated and so did Esme and Charlie isn't that right Esme?" she asked her. "Yeah Charlie was the hotty at our school." she said. Carlisle started to give her looks. "Was? Dad what happened?" I asked. "Shut it you." he said. "So? What was up with you this morning, Emmett? You looked depressed but now you look happy?" Esme said. "Nothing." Emmett said. "You were depressed baby?" Rosalie said. "Hmm I mean what was up with you?" She said. "Baby?" My mum said. "Aww." Esme said. "You better be using protection." Carlisle said. "No No No my daughter nooo" Charlie said. "Dad it's not like I haven't - - -. Never mind." Rosalie said. "Anyway Renee this is my oldest son Emmett, my other son Edward and my daughter Alice." Esme said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Swan and it's nice to see you again Sir." Edward said. "Edward it's Charlie." my dad said. 'OMG Edward was so nice.' "And it's Renee for me too Edward. And the pleasure is mine." she said. "Hi! I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Renee and to see you Charlie." Alice said joyfully. She ran up to Renee and Charlie and gave them a welcome home hug. "Yo! I'm Emmett but u can call me Emmy Bear." Emmett said. "Emmy – Bear seriously?" I said. "I'm cuddly aren't I?" he asked. "It's nice to meet you Emmy Bear." My mum said making everyone laugh. "It's not nice to laugh at people." Emmett said pretending to cry.

We were all in Edward's room. "Bella? Did you know Edward never lets people in his room nut even mum and dad?" Alice said. "Alice shut up." Edward said. "I'm just telling her the truth bro." Alice said. "Anyway Emmett what we playing?" I asked him. "We're going to play dares" Emmett said. "OK who's first?" Jasper asked.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE OR I DON'T THINK I MIGHT UPDATE AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING MEAN BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? .XX**

**LOVE**


	10. Authors Note

Hiya Guys sorry I haven't been writing updates on the stories. However I have had a lot of changes in my life and I don't know if I will be continuing the stories. If any one wants to take them over just let me know and if you think I should continue them give me a message?

Any questions just message me.

Thanks for reading my stories though.

Megan x


End file.
